Hear Me
by Star Ravager
Summary: AU: As Luke grows older, the bond he shares with his father slowly diminishes. Meanwhile, Anakin struggles with past ghosts as he watches the downfall of his son and tries to reestablish their bond before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**{Disclaimer} **I own nothing.

**{Notes} **I've dwelled in the land of Harry Potter fandom for over three years and I'm new to the Star Wars Universe. Meaning? It's kind of frightening writing about something I don't have much knowledge in, but I was enthralled by the relationship between Vader and Luke. Or, in this case, Anakin and Luke. This is just a **warning** for the die-hard Star Wars fans that there _will _be mistakes.

This story will obviously be AU. Anakin was never reborn as Darth Vader and Palpatine escaped with his life and is still around. The Republic is struggling and Padmé is still alive.

**{Summary}**_ "The father who does not teach his son his duties is equally guilty with the son who neglects them."_- **Confucius.**As a child, Luke vowed that his father would always be his hero. But as Luke grows older, he begins to see Anakin's unsightly flaws. Scarred, Luke will do anything to become his own person and step out from his father's shadow. Meanwhile, Anakin struggles as he watches the downfall of his son and tries to reestablish their bond before its too late.

_{I know the Jedi younglings are 13 before they are transported to the Jedi Service Corps if they have not received a Master, but in this story, I changed it to 15}_

**Chapter One**

He had always looked up to his father.

Ever since he was a young boy, he had grown up with stars in his eyes. Those stars were for his father and his father alone.

Once Leia and Luke finally received separate bedrooms, Luke remembered decorating his walls with imagecasters and holoprojectors of Anakin Skywalker and souvenirs of the Clone Wars. Those were the days before Luke began training at the Jedi Temple. When he turned seven, he and his twin sister were transported to the Jedi Temple, much to their mother's chagrin. Personal possessions included only a training lightsaber and a handful of clothes. No images of his fearless father…

Because Padmé and Anakin Skywalker were very influential, the Council agreed on allowing Luke and Leia to visit Padmé during the weekends. At the time of the decision, Luke had been ecstatic, too ecstatic to realize how unhappy the Council was at the decision. In his childish mind, he thought the High Council had come up with the decision by themselves. He hadn't known that Padmé and Anakin had threatened to remove Luke and Leia from the Jedi and raise them by themselves on Naboo.

Attachment wasn't looked highly upon by the Jedi.

Luke just thought he was a special case because his _father _was the Hero With No Fear.

He entered the Temple with his chin raised high, his mind clouded with as much self-importance as a seven-year-old could possibly possess. He proudly boasted to the other younglings that his father _was, _indeed, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker. They had looked just as impressed as he had felt. They always wanted to know what his father was like outside the Temple. At the time, Luke believed he never told them because he wanted to keep his father to himself. He was selfish and didn't want the others to know just how special Anakin was.

Looking back on it now, Luke realized he hadn't told his fellow younglings because he hadn't _known _what his father was like outside the Temple.

When he was younger, Luke believed Anakin was a sort of god. He idolized his father to the point of obsession. Anakin was the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy. He was immortal. He was perfect. He was loyal.

While Anakin _was _most those things, he was _not _perfect, nor was he immortal.

His memory of the days he spent with his father were murky at best, but also treasured like the rare gems they were. It wasn't a surprise that, as a child, he only remembered the positives to his father. He remembered how Anakin snuck him out of the Temple at nights when he came back from his missions. His father always had a mischievous spark in his eyes as he took Luke by the hand and led him out of the walls of the Temple. They ate food that Master Yoda would probably frown upon, slick with grease and salt.

Anakin would then recount his adventures, leaving Luke gaping with starved interest and admiration. His chest had always swelled with pride at his father's stories. The man then turned the tables and asked Luke how his training was going. His father was always interested in Luke, seemingly just as parched for news on his life as Luke was with his.

Luke would always give his father the benefit of the doubt. Anakin always asked after Luke, Leia, and Padmé. The infrequent times when he _was _present, his attention was focused on his family and only them. His attention never wavered.

But after those cherished bonding experiences, he was gone, weeks—almost months at a time.

Luke always remembered driving with his father in the skies of Coruscant after their late night retreat. While Anakin had been always cautious of Luke's safety, he still allowed for a bit of recklessness that would lift his son's spirits. Sometimes they returned to the Temple undetected, but there were also times when they had been spotted by Master Yoda or Master Kenobi.

Those memories were always his fondest. Even the times when Luke and Leia were informed that Anakin wouldn't make it for their birthday, Luke had shrugged it off quickly, anxious to see his father as soon as possible.

His obsession with Anakin could also be blamed on the bond he had with his father. His father's presence embraced him, _consumed _him at times. Even when they were apart, his father's presence touched him on more than one occasion during the day. In many ways, it was similar to the bond Luke shared with Leia, only, it seemed far more sturdy, far more overwhelming than the link he shared with Leia since birth.

But his hazy veil he placed in front of his father had lifted the past few years. He no longer looked at his father as if the whole galaxy revolved around him, simply because he saw how _flawed _Anakin was.

Luke was fourteen-years-old, nearing fifteen. He would need to be chosen by a Master or Knight as a Padawan shortly, or he would have to be transferred to the Jedi Service Corps. It was an insult to him if he had to transfer. He had thought, long before today, that his father would have already chosen him as his Padawan. Leia was indifferent about who her Master would be and claimed she didn't care if their father picked Luke over her.

In many ways, Leia was their mother's child. Luke was Anakin's. It was obvious that Padmé and Anakin would never see it as this, they both loved their children equally, but Luke and Leia were always drawn to one of their parents more than the other.

At the moment, Luke wished fervently that he would have renounced his obsession with his father as a child and grown to love his mother just as much.

His hands curled around his doorframe as he peered across the hallway and down to the sitting room where his mother sat. Anakin had been absent on a peace mission for over two months now. Today was Padmé's and Anakin's anniversary. Early yesterday, through the hologram, Anakin promised his wife he would be home for their anniversary. But judging from the position of the moons, Anakin wasn't coming home anytime tonight.

Padmé sat hunched over on the couch, her hands hiding her face. She was muffling her sobs as best as she could, but even Luke could hear the suffering gasps of breath between the cries. Her frail shoulders were shaking uncontrollably, trembling almost as uncontrollably as the dancing flame in front of her. She had lit the candle over six hours ago. Its wax was weeping hot tears on the table beneath it.

Luke's lips trembled, his chest contracting at his mother's suffering.

Earlier this evening, he had smiled at her enthusiastic behavior. She had looked truly happy. The past few years, Luke had seen Padmé slowly lose her spark. She had always been a proud and strong woman. He had admired her, only because she kept her own when situations became difficult. For fifteen years, Padmé remained independent and sturdy in Anakin's absence, Luke knew. But it seemed as if his mother was slowly losing her fight.

And he hated his father then, for causing Padmé such pain.

No. Master Yoda would slap him on the calves with his cane for using such a strong and ugly emotion. _Hate_. He didn't hate his father. He couldn't.

Luke looked up and across his doorframe at Leia. His sister was dressed in a white nightgown, hugging herself around her stomach. Her posture may have seemed vulnerable, but her expression was impassive, hard, as she looked at her mother down the hallway.

Her dark brown eyes then sought Luke as Padmé issued another choked breath.

_Do you finally see how great of a man he is? _Leia asked Luke in his mind. _You've been blind for a long time, Luke. _

The blond-haired boy blinked, not familiar with Leia speaking in his head. She preferred to stay out of his mind, and he in hers.

_He _is _a good man. _Luke sent back. _He has loyalty to not only his family, but the citizens of the galaxy._ He was defending his father despite the raging anger cursing through his chest.

Brushing against her mind, Luke was taken aback by what she was feeling. She didn't feel hate for Anakin, no, it was a resigned sadness. He felt jealous of her for feeling such a positive emotion. She accepted Anakin's true nature and had come to understand it and welcome it. She seemed oddly mature in that aspect, whereas Luke could only hold on to his childish idolization of his father.

Anakin was human. He was allowed mistakes and flaws. But to Luke, he was still the Jedi hero. He should throw away his expectations and accept the fact that Anakin was just like any other human.

But Luke couldn't accept it. He wanted a father who was there for him, for the rest of the family. He _needed _a father. He wanted _attention _from the man he looked up to_. _But Anakin was only the Hero With No Fear, a hero for the rest of the galaxy.

She sent him a cool stare before slowly padding out her room and into the hallway. Her bare feet were silent as she approached their mother. Luke watched as she hesitantly touched their mother's shoulder. Padmé started; her eyes red from crying as she looked up at her intruder. When she saw it was her daughter, she gave a grim smile and opened her arms. Leia seemed at ease as she sat down next to her mother and embraced her. No words were spoken between the two, almost as if they shared their own special bond.

Luke tightened his hold on the doorframe and considered his options. Almost subconsciously, he moved into the hallway and toward his sister and mother. As he stopped self-consciously in front of the couch, his mother looked up at him, startled, before slowly calming down.

"You look just like Anakin when he was young, Luke." She sent him an apologetic smile and reached for him with her free arm. "Come here."

Her words affected him more than he let on. In her arms, Leia's dark eyes observed him almost knowingly. He tried to ignore his twin in favor of pondering the words of his mother. He had heard them before, how _much _he looked like Anakin. He had the eyes, the facial structure, and the _hair_. Before, hearing that he looked like his father had made him smug, pleased.

But now… it made him a bit uncomfortable. He had a burning desire to look like his own person and not mirror his father and his flaws.

He tugged at his bone-white hair, considering, before an idea planted itself in his mind.

Hiding his smile from Leia's suspicious stare, he stepped closer to his mother and allowed her arms to engulf him. His teachings at the Jedi Temple screamed at him that he shouldn't be this close. Affection, attachment…. As Master Yoda would say—

Luke frowned into the flickering flame of the candle, throwing away his teaching in favor of savoring the hand running through his hair. It was the weekend. He was away from the Temple.

"I love your father," Padmé began softly. "I'm sorry you both had to see my breakdown." She offered a soothing tone, almost as if she were amused with herself for her silliness. It was if she believed she could make them forget the sobs that stirred them from the depths of sleep. "Work is incredible stressful and I was looking forward to Anakin being here tonight. He's just as busy as I am, if not more. I understand completely why he couldn't make it. His first duty is to the galaxy, to the Republic. Without his help, without the Jedi, our government would be in chaos."

It was _already _in chaos.

Luke's jaw clenched at his mother's words. She was trying to sugar-coat Anakin's absence as it were nothing. How often had she done this in their childhood? Was she to blame for Luke's blindness when it came to their father? Was she to blame for all the years wasted, hoping—believing that Anakin was something he was not?

The anger consumed him, but a soft hand curled around his fingers, squeezing away the darkness. Raising his eyes, he spied Leia as the one to take his hand captive. Her warm eyes softened his anger, reminding him that anger was one emotion the Jedi could not afford to have.

He breathed deeply, closing his eyes and calming himself. Pressing his cheek against his mother's shoulder, he sat in her embrace, clutching Leia's hand for support.

Together they sat, offering each other comfort.

Luke wondered, briefly, what they would feel if he confessed that Anakin _chose _to do these missions. A year ago, Luke found out from a Padawan that Master Jedi, for the most part, picked the missions they went on. It was true the High Council assigned a few missions, but they usually left it to the Knights and Masters to discern who was to accept it.

His father was gone this often on his own choosing.

A drop of moisture landed on his cheek. Padmé quickly wiped at Luke's cheek, apologizing softly.

It was another tear.

Luke stared at the flame, feeling something in him shatter.

It had been almost a year since his bond with his father had weakened. He stopped contacting Anakin through their minds or even touching his father to make sure the man was safe. Tonight, he found himself tentatively reaching out to his father. As he came in contact with the man's presence, he was overwhelmed with frustration and impatience.

_Father? _Luke began quietly.

Anakin's presence flared in awareness as he reached and claimed Luke with his contact. _Luke, son, you should be in bed. _

Luke's pulse raced and he closed his eyes. _Where are you? _He sent with barely suppressed anger.

His father seemed to pause at the anger coming from Luke. Luckily, he saved his reprimanding, and instead, engulfed Luke with a warm glow. _I got held back a couple of hours, Luke. I'm in hyperspace, I'll be in Coruscant in a couple of hours. _The voice hesitated. _How is your mother? _

Luke recoiled. Did he really have to ask?

He sat up and offered his mother a small smile.

_Luke? _

"I love you, mother," Luke murmured. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

_Luke? _

He threw up his mental barrier, blocking out his father once again. If he wanted an answer, he could contact Leia.

Padmé glowed as he reached out and stroked the back of her knuckles down Luke's cheek. "I love you too, Luke."

And Luke realized that a mother's love rivaled that of a father's.

**{Hear Me}**

He brought back the razor and ran it across his scalp. Blonde clumps of hair fell to the floor near his feet, tickling the sensitive skin on his toes. He looked up at the mirror as he brought back the razor once again, stripping another section of his scalp.

Last night, after comforting his mother, he had laid awake in bed, thinking back to how his emotions had been out of hand. Master Yoda had _specifically_ told Luke to monitor and control his emotions. Yoda claimed Luke felt too much and he allowed those feelings to take control.

While a part of him shattered at his realization of Anakin's true character, he recognized that his father _was _a powerful Jedi. It should be understandable that Anakin was absent. And despite Padmé's 'breakdown' last night, Luke knew that she harbored an incredibly strong will. She truly believed Anakin was doing his duty and she supported him and his absences.

So why couldn't Luke?

Even Leia accepted their father's absence.

He tried to tell himself that he did. That he accepted Anakin as who he was. It was time for him to grow up and see that his child-vision of Anakin was just that— a child's vision.

Despite his reassurance in his mind, his chest still felt tight.

Turning back to the mirror, he felt Anakin's presence inside the apartment. His father had come back early this morning, and as far as Luke could tell, the man was still awake. Luke felt reluctant to leave the bathroom and face his family. Cutting his hair had been a decision to separate himself from his father. For as long as he could remember, he always had shaggy blonde hair, similar to that of his father's. It should be understandable that he didn't want to mirror his father in appearance _and _personality, shouldn't it?

It didn't matter. There was no backing out now.

His hair was still visible, but it was extremely short. He brought his fingers through the short hair, grinning as he messed it up.

Schooling his features, he nodded at his reflection before leaving the refresher.

Leia, his mother and father were sitting around the breakfast table before the wide transparisteel windows, appearing as if they practiced this normal morning ritual every day.

Because Leia was facing Luke, her brown gaze spied him first. A wicked spark entered her eyes as she gave a snort of laughter. Luke scowled in her direction as he sat down, getting the attention of both his parents.

"Oh," Padmé murmured, blinking once in surprise before her expression warped into sympathy. "Luke…" she whispered. She then shared a knowing look with her husband before reaching forward. Her fingers raked through his hair, measuring the different and uneven lengths. "If you wanted to get your hair cut, you should have asked me."

Luke reared away from her hand, trying in vain to smooth his hair out without looking too embarrassed. He had thought he had cut it even enough.

"That is enough, Leia," Anakin scolded as Leia let out another laugh.

Luke risked a look at his father. The man appeared as influential as the last time Luke saw him. His expression was schooled, almost hard, as his pale blue eyes studied Luke closely. His shaggy dark-blonde hair brushed the top of his black cloak in loose waves. Luke wondered when his own blonde hair would turn darker. It was only a matter of time.

"Luke," Anakin greeted softly. His tone suggested that he wasn't happy with him, but then again, Luke _did _shut him out of his mind last night.

"Father," Luke replied just as distant.

This remote relationship between father and son had been like this for a good year. Since then, Luke had practiced shielding his mind and distancing himself. Gone were the days when Anakin snuck Luke out of the Temple for joy rides. In its place, an overbearing and absent father stood, his expectations too high.

In most ways, Luke wanted to idolize his father so much simply because if he didn't, he was afraid he would fear his father instead. Anakin carried power about him in his proud and stubborn stance. It was a power that awed most beings, but also made them respect him in submissive fear. There was also something _else_ about Anakin that made Luke uncertain. It was almost if shadows clung to Anakin, dark shadows. The shadows made Anakin appear almost dangerous.

He didn't know much about his father's past, save for his adventures during the Clone Wars, but he did know he fought many Sith. There was also the time that a Sith came very close to seducing Anakin to the Dark Side. In response, Anakin resisted him with the company of Master Windu. Or so, Luke was _told_. Anakin never indulged Luke with the details.

"Leia tells me that you haven't been acting yourself lately," Anakin began again. "And I would have to agree."

Luke looked across the table at Leia. His sister poked at her plate, not looking up at Luke. It was surprising. Her pride was usually too great to avoid eye contact. "I don't see how you would know that, father. You've been gone for so long."

From the corner of his eye, Anakin nodded at his mother. Suddenly, as if they had planned this before hand, Padmé stood up and placed her hand on Leia's shoulder. His sister flashed Luke a sympathetic look before standing with her mother and disappearing from the room.

Luke looked after them, feeling his irritation rise.

"Just like that," Anakin's deep voice pointed out, startling Luke. "You are allowing your anger too much freedom, Luke."

He'd like to be angry with his father's hypocritical comment; instead, he smothered down the emotion and remained calm.

Suddenly, his chair was taken by invisible hands and turned toward his father. He leaned back in his chair as his knees hit his father's, meeting the eyes that mirrored his own. He felt belittled as Anakin leaned forward, staring at Luke closely. "I know my absence has been a burden on the family, Luke."

"You have _no _idea, father," Luke whispered strongly with the image of a broken Padmé in his mind.

Anakin blinked, his face morphing into a sharp pain before he schooled his features. "I need to take these missions, Luke, I—,"

It was uncouth to interrupt his father, Luke knew, but he found himself doing it anyway. "I heard that Jedi Masters and Knights got to pick their missions," he confessed hotly. This secret came out, making his shoulders and chest feel lighter. "It's your own decision to be gone this long. Why?" He meant for his voice to come out sure and strong, like his mother, but it came out weak.

Anakin bowed his head, his hair veiling his expression. Suddenly, his black glove landed on Luke's knee, squeezing. "That may be true for most Knights and Masters, Luke. But I'm afraid that doesn't apply to me. The High Council believes I should take these missions. And I accept their _suggestions_."

Luke frowned as Anakin looked back up at him. A flicker of hope flamed his chest at his father's ominous hint. "But why? Why would they make you go on all those missions? Haven't you done enough for the galaxy?"

Anakin offered a small smile, his expression melting into one of devotion. "Luke," he began. "There are many things you don't understand." Before Luke could interrupt and tell his father that he was old enough to hear these things, his father placed a hand on his lips, shutting him up. "You are yet too young to hear everything." Anakin's blue eyes seemed to warm. "You are a very good person, Luke. Much like your mother."

His father's hand on his chest made Luke feel disgusted with himself.

He looked away from his father, wondering why Anakin believed he was such a good person. Just a few minutes ago, he claimed he harbored a burning dislike for Anakin. Now though, he didn't feel so sure of his view of Anakin. There was something else behind the scenes Luke wasn't aware of.

Still, Luke believed there would always be that burning need to have his father close to him, to have his attention. There was also the desire to be his own person, away from Anakin's overbearing shadow. Filling his father's shoes would be impossible, and that frightened Luke. How could he make a name for himself without people comparing him to the Hero With No Fear?

Almost if sensing his thoughts, Anakin curled his hand around the back of Luke's neck and tugged him forward. He pressed a kiss to Luke's temple before standing up. "I hope you're mediating. It should help with the anger. If you find yourself in need of assistance, please come to me or the other Jedi. They are there to help you."

Luke remained sitting, staring blankly at Anakin's lightsaber on his belt.

"I promised Master Kenobi that I would have you and Leia at the Temple. Eat quickly."

With one last inquiring stare, Anakin turned his heel and made his way to the room Padmé and Leia disappeared into.

Luke leaned forward, his mind in turmoil. His father hadn't even scolded him about their mind bond last night. He hadn't even inquired after Luke's distance with their link. Did he even notice?

Peering into his reflection on the table, he wondered if this faze of doubting his father would pass. Quite frankly, he wanted the days of his blind admiration to come back.

* * *

**{Notes}** Please let me know what you think. Was it as horrible as I thought it was? Should I continue? Feedback is amazing ;) Thanks for reading this far.


	2. Chapter 2

**{Notes} **Thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter.

**Chapter Two**

"He seems to hate me," Anakin broke the silence.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at his old Padawan before turning to look through the one-way observation window at the young Jedi. They were stuck in a phase between younglings and Padawans, known as the early apprentice stage, or Jedi Hopeful. It was an awkward phase, especially for the older children. The thirteen and fourteen-year-olds believed they were ready for greater action, for real lightsabers and a Master to teach them.

And most of them were. Obi-Wan remembered his own days in the awkward stages of adolescence. He had waited patiently for fifteen years, only to find out he was destined for the Jedi Service Corps. If it hadn't been for Qui-Gon Jinn taking him in as a Padawan, Obi-Wan may have been working for the Agricultural Corps.

"Luke is just impatient right now, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied as he watched Luke lazily bat away a stinging blast from the remote. He had to smile at Luke's long expression. The boy looked utterly bored and unhappy with his current predicament. "He's one of the fastest learners, especially when it comes to combat. He's like you in many ways. He's ready to become a Padawan. It's likely he takes out his frustration on you, seeing you as his safest route to express these feelings."

Luke and a handful of other Jedi his age were standing in a circle, reflecting the blasts coming from the advanced remote. Behind them, further in the expansive room, the younglings were doing something similar, only with a powered-down remote.

"It's more than that," Anakin argued, his eyes only for his son. "Our mind link used to be exceedingly strong. Through the course of the past few years, he's been blocking me out."

Obi-Wan sent him a dry smile. "Seems remarkably familiar, Anakin."

Anakin turned away from the young Jedi and offered Obi-Wan a withering stare. "He's my _son_, Master Kenobi. It is unacceptable for him to close himself off from me."

The look in Anakin's eye reminded Obi-Wan of the days when Palpatine had been baiting Anakin with the dark side. Shadows of the dark never seemed to have left Anakin, but then again, once a Jedi accepted the dark side, it was with them forever. And while Anakin had been strong enough to shake off its seductive hold, he still carried the scars. Obi-Wan heard from previous darksiders that the dark would always be there, whispering temptations and promises to those who had succumbed to it before.

Obi-Wan turned away from Anakin, feeling a deep regret as he remembered the past.

"You've been absent from his life—"

Anakin turned on him again, his face contorting dangerously. "And whose fault is that, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan met his old Padawan's stare calmly. "Not mine, Anakin," he replied calmly, yet sharply.

Anakin's features eased and he gave a sharp nod. "I know that, Master. I apologize."

The younger Jedi then turned back around toward the training room, his features schooled. Obi-Wan withheld a sigh as he, himself, turned back to the younglings. "The High Council isn't happy with your involvement with Padmé and the children, Anakin. Not only do they believe it's bad for you, but they believe your children are being affected just as well. If either you or Padmé were to be killed, Luke or Leia…"

Anakin stiffened, his eyes becoming hooded as he watched his son. "Luke and Leia would _never _submit to the dark."

"You don't know that, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied gently. "That is why the High Council believes separating you from Luke and Leia through missions is a good solution."

The sound of leather creaking ensnared Obi-Wan's attention. He glanced down to watch as Anakin's right hand curled into a tight fist. His features were cold as he stared ahead of him. "The issue with Palpatine was over fifteen years ago, Master Kenobi. You'd think they would trust me by now and not take it out on my family."

Kenobi issued a sigh. It would seem as if they were having this discussion once again. "They are doing it _for _your family, Anakin, not to punish you. Palpatine preyed off your attachment with Padmé and used it against you. What's saying a Sith won't use your children's attachments against them?"

The Council was already risking far too much by allowing the Skywalker twins to go home to Padmé every weekend. While Obi-Wan looked highly upon Anakin like his own brother, he agreed with the Council on their skepticism of the Skywalker family attachments. If the dark got to Anakin as easily as it did, it would be just as easy, if not more, to lure the children. Not only did the twins have a mother, but they had a father and themselves. Grand Master Yoda had already split the twins up in different clans since they were mere children.

It was a mess. The best thing to happen was to give Luke to a Master outside Coruscant. He would make a prize Padawan, any Master or Knight would be pleased to have him.

Obi-Wan just couldn't handle another Skywalker turning dark, no matter how brief it was. He was fond of the family.

"I don't even _know _him," Anakin ventured after a moment of tense silence. It appeared as if he had given up the age-old argument of the twin's attachment. "I don't know my own son. You probably know him better than I do, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, ready to reassure Anakin, before his old Padawan's words registered. Frowning, he turned to study the side-profile of Anakin. The man was standing proudly with his hands clasped behind his back. His expression showed no sign of catching his slip.

"And Leia?" Obi-Wan ventured slowly. Anakin hitched his eyebrows high in bemusement. "You seem very consistent on Luke, Anakin. What of Leia? You have another child you know next to nothing about. You don't seem concerned about her perception of you."

Anakin remained stiff and silent, as if he just realized his mistake.

Obi-Wan considered this. Was there a deeper bond between Luke and Anakin? Did a father and son truly have more of bond than a father and daughter? The thought seemed unlikely to Obi-Wan, but he didn't have children.

"Leia…" Anakin began hesitantly, searching for words. "Would be considered a model Jedi. She doesn't block me out of her mind and she doesn't form close attachments. She is very similar to her mother. Padmé takes her duty quite seriously and believes that everyone who has a duty to uphold should make it their first priority. Leia understands my absences and believes family should come second to duty. It is a very essential trait to possess, especially for a Jedi. But Luke is…"

"Luke is remarkably like you," Obi-Wan finished, watching as Luke seemed to retreat in his mind and look out the window, watching the speeders fly in the skies of Coruscant. His saber was raised lazily, but his eyes clearly told the observer that he wasn't present. Obi-Wan chuckled. "Just like you, he takes his loyalty to his family as his first priority. Isn't that right?"

Anakin's lips thinned in answer. A positive answer.

"Both of you are very loyal and emotional men, Anakin. Most importantly, you both are stubborn. You have your own outlook on how Jedi should be and nothing will sway you otherwise."

He understood, now, why Anakin seemed to hone directly on Luke. Both father and son took family seriously. Both of them had attachments that they depended on and loved uncontrollably. It was almost if Anakin and Luke _needed _someone to place their devotion and love on. And it would appear as if they looked to each other to satisfy that craving. Shmi Skywalker was once Anakin's means of satisfying that need, and then it was Padmé, but Obi-Wan wondered if that were still the case. Or did Luke now hold that position, only because Anakin saw his own need mirrored in Luke?

He knew Anakin held high regard to each member of his family; he most likely loved them all equally. But there was a stronger attachment with Luke than the others, despite the long absences since birth.

Obi-Wan resisted a weary sigh. Again, he believed it was best for Luke to leave Coruscant with another Master for training. Anakin would likely be against the idea, but it would be in their best interest. What if Palpatine, wherever the Sith was hiding, got his hands on Luke? It would be a repeat of fifteen years prior.

"In some ways, it's frightening how much you two are alike," Obi-Wan tried to redirect his musings to a safer route. He smiled fondly at Luke. "He's progressing very nicely. The force is very strong with him. As are his emotions."

Anakin smiled briefly at this before frowning. "Sometimes I compare Luke to Padmé for my own well being. The thought of him mirroring me in personality gives me a headache at times."

"Now you understand what I went through all those years," Obi-Wan chuckled at the irony. "Despite all this, Master Yoda seems to take a liking to Luke."

Anakin's face darkened at the mention of the Grand Master. "Take a liking, Master, or is he merely suspicious of my son and wants to keep a close eye on him?"

Obi-Wan chose not to answer. No matter what his response would be, Anakin would find something wrong with it. Both his possessiveness and protectiveness of Luke would hinder the prospect that Yoda truly found Luke likeable.

Obi-Wan found himself smiling as the remote shot out a bolt and hit a daydreaming Luke in the neck. Snapping out of his musings, Luke gave a cry of protest and rubbed his tender skin. Around him, the others in his clan began to laugh. The boy offered a glare, surprising Obi-Wan with his resemblance to Anakin. He also noticed the uneven haircut. Pondering on this just briefly, Obi-Wan risked a glance at Anakin.

The man had a small, bitter smile on his face.

"He should have been taken as a Padawan three years ago, Master."

The blue-gray eyes of Obi-Wan studied Luke as the boy hunched his shoulders and flashed an innocent smile toward an unhappy Yoda. "Yes, he should have. He exceeds most Padawans in their late years," he agreed firmly.

Anakin turned to study Obi-Wan. "Then why haven't any of the Masters or Knights taken Luke as their Padawan?"

At least Anakin wasn't making a foolish assumption of taking Luke as his own apprentice. His old Padawan had already tried countless of times of going before the Council and asking to train one of his children. Each time, he was strongly reprimanded. Apparently Anakin finally understood that the answer would always be 'no'. He just wondered how long Anakin would remain a passive Jedi for the High Council.

Since the incident fifteen years ago, Anakin had remained unreceptive. He was no longer on the Council, and instead, chose to accept the missions he was given without so much as a rebuttal. It was likely that Anakin felt remorse for sinking so low in the dark, and in turn, he was willing to give himself up in order to keep his family together and with the Jedi Order.

But just how much could Anakin take? Would his old Padawan's compliant behavior snap when he found out that the Jedi High Council planned on shipping Luke off Coruscant?

"He doesn't understand," Anakin began again after the silence stretched. "He won't understand why the others are hesitant to take him on as a Padawan just because what happened to me. He _cannot _be judged over my past mistakes. He is not me," Anakin spoke harshly. "He already doesn't understand why I'm absent for so long. He believes I have a _choice _of going to these peace missions."

Obi-Wan turned suddenly, mindful to lower his voice. "You mean to tell me you haven't told him?" He would have thought Anakin would take great joy in telling Luke how wrong the Council was for separating the family. It would seem as if that wasn't the case at all.

"You haven't told him what happened fifteen years ago? The consequences? This is serious, Anakin. It's one thing for Luke to blame the High Council for your absences. If he believes you're the one at fault, if he believes you are willingly separating yourself from him, his anger suddenly seems just and it will only grow until you tell him the truth."

Anakin's expression was darkly veiled. "I told him the basics."

The basics. To Anakin, the basics were just a passing thought, a mere mention of something of importance. "You are making a mistake, Anakin. Luke is old enough to hear what transpired fifteen years ago. In fact, hearing your story might ease his anger and make him understand the dangers of the dark side."

A muscle clenched in Anakin's jaw. "It is my story to tell, Obi-Wan. And he is _my _son."

It clearly meant the end of the conversation.

He shook his head, saddened by Anakin's refusal to tell his children about what happened fifteen years ago. He knew Anakin was only afraid of what his story would do to his children in regards to how they looked at him.

It was a dangerous move for Anakin to withhold the information, especially from Luke.

"Why don't you take Luke as your apprentice?" Anakin was the one to turn the subject around this time.

Obi-Wan remained facing the window, studying Luke's irritated expression. The boy was going through a difficult time. "Because I've already cleared it with the Council— Leia will be my next Padawan." He side-stepped the question.

With one last long stare at Luke, Obi-Wan turned his heel and quietly walked from a troubled Anakin.

**{Hear Me}**

It wasn't fair.

Luke tightened his hold on his training lightsaber and frowned at the remote. They were doing light exercises this morning and it was wearing thin on Luke's patience. He wondered if Yoda assigned this especially for him— just to test his patience.

And according to Yoda's current expression, Luke hadn't passed his test.

Glancing at the green troll from the corner of his eye, he observed Yoda's lowered ears and heavy frown. The Grand Master tapped his walking stick on the ground disapprovingly, watching Luke closely.

The scrutiny made him on edge, just as much as his father's presence. Luke could feel his father in the Temple, but he couldn't discern as to where Anakin was. Briefly, he played with the idea of touching their buried mind link but decided against it quickly. He wouldn't open his mind up to his father unless it was an emergency. He didn't want to give Anakin an excuse to shift through his thoughts and feelings.

As the bell intoned the end of the lesson, Luke extinguished his lightsaber and reluctantly joined the other Jedi for lunch.

"Stay behind, you will, Skywalker."

Earning a few amused glances from his fellow clan members, Luke stopped in his tracks, keeping his back to the Grand Master. He watched the younglings and the Jedi Hopeful as they filed out of the training room, closing the door on Yoda and him.

Slowly, Luke turned, catching his reflection in the large mirror-like window. He knew the other side of the window would allow a viewer to observe the inside of the training room. He hoped none of his clan members were sticking around to watch his humiliation with Master Yoda.

"Much anger in you, I sense," Yoda continued. His green fingers were crossed calmly over the top of his walking stick as he observed Luke. His lips were once again pursed into a frown. "Impatient you are. Daydreaming you are."

Yoda tapped his walking stick once again as he took a step closer to Luke.

The young Skywalker bowed his head, feeling a bit guilty. "I'm sorry, Master Yoda. I will try—," he paused, flashing a dry look at Yoda. "I will _do _better. I haven't been mediating as regularly as I should."

"Hmm," Yoda shook his head. "Crave adventure, you do."

Luke's eyes widened and he looked up in frustration. "Of course I crave adventure, Master Yoda. I'm nearly fifteen and I have yet to hold and construct my own lightsaber despite the fact I'm _ready_. I still don't have a Master and I've never dueled a real opponent besides the Jedi. And yet, I'm stuck here, doing exercises that younglings find easy."

Yoda watched him, unimpressed.

Luke sighed, his shoulders slumping briefly before he straightened into a bored and impassive pose. "I know Jedi aren't supposed to crave adventure. We are peace keepers of the galaxy, of the Republic. Combat is our last means of defense and will only be used as a sense of duty, not out of our own means of entertainment and revenge." It was practiced and the words seemed to be ingrained on his mind.

Yoda looked down, his head bowed. Luke could have sworn he saw a smile curl the troll's lips. When Yoda looked up again, there was no sign of amusement.

Suddenly, the Grand Master threw his walking stick aside and called one of the training lightsabers to him with the Force. Luke took a step back, surprise washing his features as Yoda ignited the green lightsaber.

"Ready you claim to be." The green Jedi gripped his lightsaber with a two hand grip, clearly the opening stance to the Ataru form.

Luke swallowed, fear being quickly replaced by adrenaline and a sense of serenity. He had seen demonstrations of the Ataru form before, all done by Master Yoda. Luke was always amazed at the scene and could only stare in reverence. All the older younglings were taught the different forms and maneuvers of lightsaber dueling throughout the years. Sometimes they spent a good year on one form.

Luke had yet to identify his signature form. Obi-Wan claimed Luke would be a small opponent, having inherited his height and build from his mother. Because of this, Master Kenobi suggested Luke use the Soresu form. It was a defensive form and one that required patience. Ideally, when using the Soresu form, the user would tire out their opponent before striking back.

But Luke liked the acrobatics and the amount of Force used in the Ataru form. And he enjoyed the complete _dominance _in Shien and Djem So. The only reason why Luke didn't use the Shien and Djem So very often was because it was his _father's _form.

Igniting his own lightsaber, Luke raised it behind his right shoulder and placed his left hand out toward Yoda in his opening stance. He adjusted his lower body to the correct position, relying on his knowledge in the Soresu form to guide him. Because Master Kenobi was the master of this form, he had taken special interest in showing Luke the close fundamentals.

Yoda didn't make a habit of dueling the younglings, or anyone for that matter. This had to be a test of some sort that would either confirm or change Yoda's perspective of him.

Yoda's lips creased upwards when he noted Luke's choice in fighting form.

"Patience for the Soresu form, you have not," Yoda declared boldly. "Like your father."

Something cracked in Luke's jaw as he grinded his teeth together. Yoda's ears perked up at his reaction, but Luke remained silent, deepening his Soresu stance. Now he was more determined than ever to use Obi-Wan's teachings and not rely on the form his father favored.

And then, without so much as a warning, Yoda attacked. He was nothing but a green blur and the lightsaber came at Luke almost too quick for his Force reflexes to see.

Almost clumsily, he brought up his lightsaber and blocked Yoda's attack. The green troll gave Luke no time to recover as he struck again in an overhead flip. Luke's lips pursed in determination as he gathered the Force, allowing it to guide him through the motions.

He had never dueled like this before. Master Kenobi may praise him on his combat skills, but Luke only dueled against the Jedi his own age. Dueling against Yoda here— now— made Luke realize that his arrogance in his dueling skills was… unwarranted. He had no right to feel arrogant over skills he didn't even _possess._

Luke breathed heavily as he blocked the onslaught of offensive moves from Yoda's flying figure. Was this why Yoda wanted to engage Luke in a duel? To knock Luke off his pedestal and make him realize that he was out of line for wanting something more than youngling lessons?

Why was he always looked at with disregard? With suspicion?

He stumbled backward as he both deflected Yoda's attack and moved out of the way for the double offense. The way Yoda was flipping around him made it seem as if he were toying with Luke. If anyone was watching from the observation windows, which Luke was sure a few clan members stayed behind to spy, he would be humiliated.

The burning emotion of anger slowly started to darken his serenity as he blocked Yoda's side strike.

Suddenly, Yoda thrust out a hand and used the Force to knock Luke off his feet. The blonde-haired Skywalker flew through the air and landed heavily on his back. Heat seared his cheeks as the familiar sensation of anger clouded his mind, whispering seductive promises of unbridled power. It never occurred to him that Yoda was testing his anger and _not _trying to put him off his pedestal. Luke's pride was bruised—crushed, and gaining the upper hand was all that he cared about.

Harnessing the anger, Luke suddenly felt power sing through his veins as he jumped to his feet and faced Yoda. He lunged, dropping in a low summersault. As soon as his right foot planted on the ground, he jumped, using the Force to gain height. He raised his saber above his head and came down on the Grand Master. Yoda's ears perked up in surprise and he pushed Luke with the Force, hoping to throw him off his path.

Luke met the Force push with his own and continued to descend downward. Just as his lightsaber reached Yoda, the green Jedi rolled away. Luke sucked in a breath as he landed in a crouch, the same area Yoda once stood. He turned; ready to pursue the Grand Master until he caught sight of the troll.

The Jedi stood a few feet away, his lightsaber extinguished. He calmly picked up his walking stick and turned to face Luke.

Suddenly, the adrenaline and anger seemed to drain from Luke as he realized what had happened. The heat flushing through his body abruptly turned cold as he stared back at Yoda.

"Master Yoda—" he began, only to lose the words as the Grand Master slowly shook his head.

Feeling disgusted with himself, Luke watched numbly as Yoda sadly walked past him. This duel was a test of his patience, of his readiness to become something more. And he had failed the most basic lesson every youngling was taught.

He had harnessed and used his anger. It frightened Luke how easily it was, how, even now, he thought of the seductive power of the dark. He _knew_ it was the path to the dark side, yet he used it anyway. He had a duty to uphold as a strong and proud Jedi, not as a user of the dark. When he dueled before with his clan members he had never felt anger so strongly before.

He was confused, he felt almost lost.

And utterly alone.

He kept facing forward even as Yoda escaped from the training room, leaving Luke by himself.

The lightsaber in his hand suddenly felt too heavy to hold.


End file.
